Just Because
by hikari90
Summary: Reid's getting closer to his ascention and he and Caleb are fighting more and more. What happens if Pogue and Tyler leave for college and Caleb has to stick around to help Reid with his ascension? SLASH CalebReid.
1. Prologue

A/N: one day i decided that i wanted to do a fanfic on the convenant. so...here it is. plz read and review.

Prologue

"Just because you've ascended does not mean you are the most powerful. It just means that you've become a much bigger ass then you were before." Reid yelled trying to get out of Caleb's grasp. Tyler and Pogue backed away not wanting to get in the middle of this fight. The four boys were at the sight of the old Putnam barn.

"I'm not the one being an ass Reid! Do you know what you did?" Caleb yelled, his eye's as dark as almonds.

"I didn't _do_ anything. I wish you would understand that."

"How can I? You are always playing tricks, using your powers to gain something for yourself. Now, how am I supposed to believe that you weren't the one who sent Sarah away?"

"This is just like last year. You know when you accused me of using too much of my powers, but it wasn't me. Was it?" Reid yelled finally loosing up his grip.

"No, it wasn't you. I apologized for that. You know that, but I _know_ you sent her away? There's no way that she got into Harvard on her own, then she breaks up with me?"

"As I said before, it was not me!" Reid walked away punching through the air around him since there was nothing to hit.

"Um Caleb." Tyler said walking up to Caleb cautiously. "He's right. He didn't _do_ anything. Sarah was accepted to Harvard fair and square. She told you why she was breaking up with you…"

"Yeah man." Pogue said entering the conversation. "You know that she didn't want a whole long-distance relationship. She did it for the two of you. So, don't blame Reid."

"Damnit. I know. I just needed to let off some steam. Damn, now I have to find him and apologize." Caleb started to walk off.

"Not now." Pogue said grabbing a hold of Caleb's arm. "Just back off. Apologize when he cools down."

"You know he's ascending soon, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, he was always the last one." Caleb laughed.

"And he's always hated being the younger one." Pogue added. "He ascends this week."

"That's right. He ascends in 2 days, the 31st of July. " Caleb laughed. "Another reason he hates Harry Potter."

"But don't say that near him." Tyler laughed.

"Guys, do you think he'll be able to handle the ascending? It's going to be extremely tough on him the first few months. Especially since he likes to use his powers."

"Yeah, but Caleb. You're the only one who's staying here. Well, besides Reid." The boys all piled into Caleb's car, still continuing with the conversation.

"Do you both really have to go to college?" Caleb asked starting up the car and racing out of the farm land.

"You know, you could to." Pogue stated.

"I can't, you know that."

"Caleb, your mother will be fine." Pogue said quietly. "She has Tyler's mother and my mother to hang out with when she's lonely."

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave her. Even if I did, I can't get into a good college now. I didn't even send any applications in when we were in high school."

"Why don't you do what Reid's doing?" Tyler mentioned as Caleb sped on through the winding roads.

"And go to a community college? No. Besides, I suffered through high school with him, I don't want to have to deal with him again."

"Well, you know what Caleb? You're going to have to." Caleb's mom yelled.

"Mom. I don't want to go to community college. Worst of all, I don't want the same schedule as Reid." Caleb retorted.

"Caleb! You are 18 years old, aren't you being a little immature about this?"

"All I want to know is why do I have to do this?" Caleb asked, his eyes darkening.

"Because he is one of the sons of Ipswich and he ascends in one day. You know how it was for your father.' She paused wincing at the name. 'You know how hard it will be for him."

"But.."

"No buts. I'm not usually strict with you, but I'm ordering you do to this." She ordered.

"Fine." Caleb gave up fighting and went to his room. 'You know what? I should be out of this house. I should be going to college in a different state, but no…I'm stuck here. In Salem, where it's hell every single day.' Caleb thought as he laid on his bed. 'Wonderful, just wonderful.'

"Hey mom." Reid said entering his house. His mother was sitting on the lounge chair in the living room eating bon-bons like she usually does.

He kissed his mother on the cheek and headed for the stairwell to his room. "Reid?"

Reid paused and turned towards his mother, "Yes mom?"

"Caleb's mother called. Caleb's going to school with you when it starts." She said not knowing that it would make her son mad.

Reid nodded his head and stomped up the stairs and entered his room, "DAMNIT!" He screamed as he entered the room. He didn't like this one bit. He knew he'd be 18 in two days. He knew he'd ascend in two days. Why couldn't his friends or his mother understand that he would be okay? After seeing that guy Chase lose his mind basically, he definitely did not want to turn into that.

'Whatever.' He thought. He'd have to get over the fact that he'd have to suffer seeing Caleb's face. 'Maybe he won't be in the same classes as me.' Reid thought finger combing his slightly longer blond hair.


	2. Chapter One: Ascending

A/N: okay. i realize that Tyler is the youngest but, i thought it would be better if reid was the youngest...so don't kill me.

Disclamer: i don't own any of the characters from the covenant.

CHAPTER ONE: ASCENDING

"Happy Birthday Reid!" Everyone crowded around him as the cake was place in front of him. He'd ascend at exactly 3:32pm. It was now 3:14pm. He was getting a bit nervous, Caleb was keeping a close eye on him. He still hadn't forgiven him for accusing him. Caleb had apologize the next day. He didn't think he would ever forgive him.

"Thanks." Reid said staring into the cake with the chocolate icing and white icing that said, 'Happy 18th Birthday!'

After everyone had a piece a cake most up them left, leaving Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, and of course Reid to themselves.

"Reid, you look scared." Tyler said patting him in the back. There was six minutes left.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Reid stuttered.

"Hey, just think; you're eighteen you can get porn without sneaking around. You're an adult." Pogue laughed.

"Don't tell him that. We'd lose him to his hand and his room." Caleb laughed.

"Hey! I don't do that." Reid protested. "Much." He mumbled to himself.

"So, Reid, do you forgive me?" Caleb asked.

"I guess." Reid said not really meaning it.

"You know it's odd. This is the first time one of us has ascended during the day." Pogue mentioned.

"You're right. Yeah, almost all of us were born around midnight." Tyler said.

"Jeeze, make me feel better why don't ya." Reid said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. Don't get like that. There nothing wrong with that." Caleb said giving Pogue and Tyler a 'look.'

The air around them got colder. _Whoosh._ Reid became surrounded by a silver cloud that swirled around him. He held his breath, scared that this moment had finally come. The silver cloud suddenly rushed into him, causing him to crash to the floor at the pressure. His eye's turned into that familiar almond colored. He's felt himself become stronger, more powerful. When the silver cloud left him he passed out.

Caleb looked at Reid, "That's a first." He mumbled.

"I know." Tyler said standing over Reid.

August 4TH

"Caleb, I'm starting to really get worried. He hasn't woken up in 5 days." Tyler said staring down a Reid's body that just laid there unconscious on his own bed.

"I know. I don't know what's going on. It couldn't have been this pow…" Reid suddenly came to, popping up from the bed, looking around with big wide blue eyes.

"Reid?" Tyler said looking at his best friends with concern.

"I'm fine." Reid reassured him. He stretched and took a whiff of his armpits. "Oh whoa man. Have I been partying?" He said looking up and the two men staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"Dude, I'm fine. I said that already.' He took a closer look at the two. 'I could have sworn you were wearing something else earlier today."

"Reid. What day do you think it is?" Caleb asked.

"Um, my birthday. Duh!" Reid said giving them a dirty look. "You know. The ascending part wasn't so bad."

"Reid. You've been in a coma for 5 days." Tyler blurted out.

"Huh?"

"It's true." Caleb nodded.

"Whoa. What the …? What happened when I ascended?" Reid asked looking at the two with concern on his face.

"You passed out."

"Naw, come on you're kidding right?" Reid laughed.

"Nope." Tyler said looking serious.

"Oh." Reid looked down at the bed. _AH-CHOO. _He sneezed, the lamp beside him exploded.

"What the…?" Caleb said getting out of the way of the flying pieces.

_AH-CHOO._ Reid sneezed again, the lamp's pieces flew back together into a perfect fit. It was like it had never blown up. "What's going on?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. Reid do you feel any different?"

"Not really. How are you supposed to feel after you've ascended?" He asked trying not to sneeze again.

"More powerful. You feel like you can rule the world, but you can't because it could kill you." Caleb said.

"Oh. Well, I just feel like I have a cold." Reid said reaching for something to wipe his nose on. He grabbed a dirty t-shirt.

"Reid! Don't do that." Caleb yelled. "That's fucking disgusting."

"Mind your own business you asshole." Reid said throwing the t-shirt at Caleb.

'Well, there they go again. To think, Caleb was worried about him earlier' Tyler laughed to himself in the midst of Caleb and Reid's fight.

_AH-CHOO._ The lamp shattered again into pieces.

_AH-CHOO. _The lamp flew back together again.

Before Reid could sneeze again. Caleb grabbed the t-shirt from before and held it to Reid's nose. This time Reid held it, he didn't sneeze.

"Whew." Reid said. "Thanks asshole."

"You know what. I'm going to go and find out what the hell is wrong." Caleb said storming off.

"You know. You could have thanked him without adding the 'asshole'." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up." Reid said throwing his pillow at him.

"Reid, in a few weeks me and Pogue are heading off to college. In order to keep it sane around here you're going to have to get along with Caleb."

"Oh hell no. I've never gotten along with him before I'm not going to now." Reid yelled, which was shortly followed by a strand of sneezes.

Caleb pulled up in front of the old Putnam Manor. He turned the ignition off and got out slowly looking at the house.

He entered the house and ran up the steps. "Dad?" He asked quietly facing the chair's back.


	3. Chapter Two: The Blood Curse

A/N: one day i decided that i wanted to do a fanfic on the convenant. so...here it is. plz read and review.

CHAPTER TWO: THE BLOOD CURSE

_Caleb pulled up in front of the old Putnam Manor. He turned the ignition off and got out slowly looking at the house. _

_He entered the house and ran up the steps. "Dad?" He asked quietly facing the chair's back._

Caleb looked at his father. James Danvers looked around the age of 80. It was hard to believe that he was still alive, but it was times like this Caleb was really glad he's alive.

"Dad? I need your help." Caleb said loud enough just for him to hear, he didn't want Gorman to over hear.

James blinked once showing his son that he heard him.

"Dad, something's going on with Reid.' Caleb paused trying to figure out how to explain it. 'Five days ago it was Reid's eighteenth birthday, the year of his ascension. Dad he didn't ascend, well not that we can tell. Also whenever he sneezes he blows things up and then if he sneezes again it goes back together. What's going on?"

James raised his hand and pointed towards a book in his bookshelf across from him.

Caleb walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a very old book that's cover was a black leather. On the cover of it was The Garwin Curse engraved on a silver plaque that was nailed to the leather.

"Thanks dad." Caleb kissed him on the cheek and ran to his car.

"Holy crap!" Pogue said entering Reid's room. "What the hell happened in here?"

Pogue said stepping over shattered pieces of Reid's dresser.

"I have no freaking clue!" Reid said.

_AH-CHOO._ Pogue jumped out of the way of the pieces that were now flying together.

"He's been doing this for about 20 minutes." Tyler said stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny." Reid yelled throwing a pillow.

"Okay…well, besides you sneezing and blowing things up how are you?" Pogue asked laughing.

"Horrible." Reid said.

"Why? Shouldn't you be happy? You know that you've ascended right?" Pogue asked eyeing his friend. Reid turned his head the other way and let out a loud 'hmph.'

"It's seems that he hasn't ascended. Or not that we can tell of." Tyler said.

"Wait, I don't understand." Pogue said his eyebrows burrowing in confusion.

"What he means is 'I feel like fucking crap and I can't stop sneezing'? Not exactly feelings you get when you've ascended is it?" Reid asked sharply.

"No. It isn't. Where's Caleb?" Pogue asked backing away from the explosive Reid.

"He went to see what's going on." Tyler said also backing away.

Caleb entered his house and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Caleb, wel…" Caleb's mother realized that she was speaking to air as he had already run upstairs. "I wonder why he's in a hurry."

When Caleb reached his room he sat down on his bed and stared at the book. He opened up the front cover, the first page was hand written. Caleb skimmed through the book; all of it seemed to be hand written. He laid back on his pillow and began to read.

"Holy crap." Caleb said as he finished. He grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house. Before he could reach the car his mother stopped him.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing I just need to talk to Reid's mom." Caleb said throwing the book in his back seat.

"You know don't you?" She said her eyes widening.

"Know what?"

"Reid, me and Pogue have to go." Tyler said.

"Go?" Reid asked holding his nose.

"Yeah. We're going shopping for our school supplies." Pogue said.

"Fine." Reid grunted. "Go ahead and go."

Tyler groaned, "Reid, don't be an ass. We'd stay if we didn't have to get this shopping done."

"Fine." Reid said quietly, he sighed. "I'll talk to you two later."

The two boys left leaving Reid all to himself, alone in his quiet…

_AH-CHOO. _"Crap! This is not fair! How the hell am I supposed to watch T.V. now?" Reid yelled looked at the black pieces on the floor that were once his flat screen T.V.

"Oh. Now I don't sneeze anymore!" He said frustrated looking for another pillow to throw.

"Mom. Are you telling me you knew about the blood curse?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. Just what do you know about it yourself Caleb?" She asked eyeing him.

The page that he had read earlier came to mind:

_All the children that are born to those of the Garwin name will be passed down with a curse. During the time those born with the Garwin name are supposed to 'ascend' they will feel the affects of the curse. They will not get the higher of their powers on the day they ascend. They will go through a time a suffering before they do. Many things will happen before they can get their full powers. Only when they've suffered through 14 days they _will_ get their full powers. _

"I know about the Garwin Curse." Caleb said. "Mom. Is it true?" When he asked this another page he had read came to mind:

_History of the curse, _

_The Garwin curse has been around for centuries. It originated during the time of the forbidden era. During the forbidden era the son Matthew Danvers (at the time was one of the Sons of Ipswich) became aggravated with Jonathan Garwin (another Son of Ipswich). The two had been feuding since they were born. One day Jonathan did something unspeakable, so unspeakable that no ones know what he did. Well, he angered the Young Matthew so much that Matthew muttered a curse. Since the young Jonathan had not reached ascension yet that's what Matthew decided to curse him and his name. From this day forward no one has been able to reverse the curse, especially since there was no mention of such a curse in the _Book of Damnation_. All anybody knows is that it is a Blood Curse. _

"What is true?" His mother asked.

"Is it true the curse originated because of our family?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, and don't think your father didn't try to reverse it. He just had to let it happen. I wouldn't worry about Reid so much." She smiled.

"Uh huh. I didn't say I was worried." Caleb said getting the car and driving off.

He wasn't worried. Nope, not at all. He _wanted_ the blonde to suffer. Maybe now he'd stop being…being him.

"Now I'm pissed." Reid said still staring at his broken T.V.


	4. Chapter Three: Suffering Through It All

A/N: okay...i'm so suprised i was actually able to write this. enjoy.

Chapter Three: Suffering Through It All.Part One.

Caleb entered Reid's room laughing. "What the hell happened to your T.V?"

"Nothing." Reid grunted while he watched Caleb picked up his pillows.

"Oh yeah. That looks like nothing." Caleb said throwing the pillows on Reid's bed and pointing at the broken T.V. "Still sneezing?"

"Um, no. The T.V was the last thing I blew up." He said scowling. "I haven't sneezed since."

"Oh, that sucks." Caleb laughed.

"Stop asking questions, did you figure out what's wrong with me?"

"No. I didn't." Caleb lied.

"Well, this freaking sucks." Reid groaned. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"I'm not aloud to come and see how you are?" Caleb tried hard not to laugh.

"No." Reid grunted. "If that's all then you can leave."

"I just wanted to see if Tyler and Pogue were here." Caleb said getting frustrated at the blonde.

"Does it look like they are?"

Caleb glared at him, "Reid, why are you such an ass?"

"Because I hate you." Reid said quickly.

"Sure.' Caleb said rolling his eyes. 'Where are Tyler and Pogue?"

"Shopping for college crap."

"Ok. Bye." Caleb grinned and walked out of the room.

As he shut the door he heard something that sounded like a tidal wave. He saw water leak out from under the door and heard Reid cussing loudly.

Reid looked around his room at the things floating around. One minute he's scowling at Caleb as he leaves, the next his room fills up with water. Reid got up his boxers drenched with water. Right now the water came up to his ankles. He murmured a series of cuss words as he went to pick up some of the things that were soaked.

While he picked up as much as he could the water mysteriously drained out, leaving all his stuff still soaked. He stomped out of his room. There was no way he'd be able to stay in his room now. He wouldn't be able to for a few days actually.

Caleb laughed all the way to the Ipswich Mall. 'This was going to be so much fun.' He thought as he parked the car.

He got out and ran inside the mall searching for Pogue and Tyler. He knew that even though he didn't want to tell Reid about the curse, he'd have to tell Pogue and Tyler.

The first store he searched was J.C.Pennys, and with luck that's where the two were. They were both fighting over what color towels to buy. Pogue was holding up blue towels and Tyler was holding up red towels. Caleb came between the two laughing.

"Why don't you both buy both of them?" He said laughing.

"Good idea. What are you doing here?" Tyler asked placing the towels in the cart in front of him.

"I was looking for you two."

"Why what's up? Did you find out what's happening with Reid?" Pogue asked.

"I did." Caleb said nodding.

"Well…"

"He has what's called the Garwin Curse." Caleb laughed.

"What's that?" Tyler asked concerned.

"It's a curse that was placed upon those with the Garwin name. Mainly the Sons of Ipswich. He won't be able to ascend until he has suffered for 14 days." Caleb laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Pogue asked giving Caleb a look.

"Come on. The fact that he has to suffer before he ascends is funny. It's like he's getting his just desserts."

Tyler stared at Caleb with his mouth wide open, "You're not going to tell him, are you? You're going to let him suffer without him knowing what's going on?"

"It's not that bad. What's the worse that could happen?" Caleb shrugged.

"Um…HE COULD DIE!" Pogue yelled. A few shoppers turn around and glared at the three boys. Pogue smile apologetically.

"How? Nothing bad has happen." Caleb whispered.

"Still. What if something really bad happens?"

"Don't worry. Tyler, Pogue really think about this. With how many jokes and pranks that Reid has played on us he really deserves this. Just think, maybe this will teach him a lesson not to use his powers as much when he finally does ascend."

The two nodded, "Okay. But if anything happens that endangers him, you _have_ to tell him." Pogue said pointing at Caleb.

"I promise." Caleb said placing a hand over his heart.

Reid grunted as his mother told him there was no way he'd be able to stay in his room. He'd have to sleep on the couch, which made things worse since the couch had a broken spring that stabbed you every time you even sat on it.

'Damnit. What the hell did I do to deserve this living hell?' Reid thought.

As Reid went to go to the bathroom and change he slipped on the water that was still outside his door and fell to the ground. He looked up and mentally sighed closing his eyes to dull the pain in the back of his head. He heard something snap and the mirror that was hanging on the wall fell on him. 'Ow.' He thought.

Caleb helped his friends shopping. He got into his car and found the book that he had thrown back in his backseat.

He picked it up and looked at the black leather cover. He actually hadn't read it all the way through. He had only read about what the curse was and it's history. Should he read anymore? Would it be bad if he didn't?


	5. Chapter Four: Somethings Up

Chapter Four: Something's Up

Reid groaned as he realized that he had been on the floor for an estimate of ten minutes, just staring at the ceiling. He sat up slowly, aching the whole time. He stood up and braced himself on wall. 'What's going on?' He began to think. 'Why am I having such horrible luck?'

He rubbed the bumped that was the size of a grape fruit on the back of his head and walked into the bathroom. He looked horrible. He felt horrible. He pressed his fingers gently against a bruise that was coming up on his forehead from the mirror.

He saw something behind him and turned around. "What the …?"

Whatever it was, it passed by him again. "Holy …" Whatever it was grabbed him.

Caleb drove home contemplating whether or not he should finish reading the leather clad book. He shook his head, 'Who cares? Reid will be able to last 13 more days.'

He entered his drive way and got out of his car grabbing the book. He stuffed it in the pocket of his leather jacket. 'Damnit. I'm tired.' He said entering his house. He stalked up stairs and entered his room. He took off the jacket and threw it on the floor the book fell out. Caleb stared at it, pondering his question again. Should he read it thoroughly?

He really started to wonder. He picked up the book and opened it up.

Reid opened his eyes and looked around, everything was black. The last thing he remembered was him being grabbed from behind. Whatever it was, it was cold. Could it have been a darkling? If it was, why was a darkling coming after him? He could have sworn that he hadn't done anything wrong…today.

His eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He recognized where he was. He was in the basement of the Old Manor. He could see the outline of the Book of Damnation, it laid open on its pedestal. Reid's pupils grew as he lit the candles in the room. The basement lighted up, he looked around still trying to see if he could spot what had grabbed him. He saw nothing, there was nothing around him. He slowed his breathing so he could hear better. Silence.

The book flew open to another page. His eyes widened as he placed his hands on the pedestal and read what it had opened to. "What? I don't understand."

Caleb read through the book, his eyes widening every time he turned a page. He really should have finished reading.

"Holy crap." Caleb whispered running a hand through his hair.

**A/N:: short, I know, but I'm hoping you'll want more after this. i want this story to get to the good parts already. The next chapter is going to be a serious one. Do you think it's okay to have a funny Pogue and Tyler moment in the middle of a serious chapter? Plz review.**


	6. Chapter Five: Why Didn't You Tell me?

Previously:

_Caleb read through the book, his eyes widening every time he turned a page. He really should have finished reading._

_"Holy crap." Caleb whispered running a hand through his hair._

Chapter Six: Why didn't you tell me?

"Oh man. Oh man." Caleb said the whole time he ran out of his house and driving to the old Putnam Manor. He'd screwed up big time. He should have told Reid the minute he found out. He shouldn't have let his anger and revenge get to him. What could he do now, he really needed to talk to his father (**A/N::** don't hurt me. I know he's supposed to be dead, but he's useful to the story. So…thus him being alive.)

Reid looked around before he slammed the book shut. Why didn't anyone tell him? He stormed up the stairs and out of the door.

_Clunk._ Reid slammed into something on the way out of the door, tears in his eyes. He stared up and saw Caleb scared face.

"Reid?" Caleb said quietly.

"Holy…' Reid paused a moment staring at him. 'You knew, didn't you?"

"Know what?" Caleb asked innocently. 'There's no way he know. I have the book.' He thought.

"You know all about the 'Garwin Curse.'" Reid said poking him in the chest.

"How do you know?" Caleb asked wide eyed.

"I read it in the Book of Damnination." He said trying not to yell.

"What? I thought it wasn't supposed to be in there." (**A/N:: **_refer to chapter two: the blood curse.)_

"Well, it was. And you knew about it. Were you willing to sit there and let me suffer?" Reid yelled. "Caleb, did I piss you off that much?"

"No." Caleb said quietly.

"Was it for your enjoyment? Do you see this?' Reid pointed to the grape fruit size bruise on the back of his head. 'I got this slipping on the water that was pooling out of my room. This one I got by a mirror falling on me." He said pointing to the bruise on his forehead.

Caleb eyes widened. He didn't expect him to get too hurt.

"Do you want to know how I ended up in the basement of the Putnam Manor?" Reid was on the verge of an outburst, if that wasn't what was already going on.

Caleb said nothing.

"I was grabbed by something. In my _own_ bathroom. I was knocked out and taken here. I only just woken up about an hour ago. Stuff has been happening to me all day. I wasn't too mad about that. I mean I only broke my wide screen, flooded my room, and have bruises. I would be okay with that if I was only going to have to put up with it today, but I find out I have to suffer 13 days of it.'

'So, all I want to know is…why the …' He paused trying to control himself. 'Why wouldn't you tell me? Don't say you didn't know, I know you did."

"Reid…" Caleb started.

"No excuses. I want the truth."

"Let me talk." Caleb yelled. He'd usually was the more mature one, now he felt scared.

Reid just stared at him.

"Okay, maybe I thought you deserved payback. Payback for being the trickster that you are. Maybe I thought that you deserved to be miserable for every time that you've made my life a living hell. All I've done my whole life is fix your messes, so I'm sorry if you hate me for not telling you about the curse." Caleb retorted.

"Would you even care if I died?" Reid asked. "Would you even care if something bad happens to me these next 13 days?"

"No." Caleb whispered. He got into his car and drove off.

Reid dropped to his knees, head sagging.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Tyler asked sitting next to Pogue on the couch at his house.

"We have to. It affects them too." Pogue answered.

* * *

**A/N**:: reviews make me happy...and I'm feeling sort of down...so plz review? 


	7. Chapter Six: Leaving Too Soon

_**A/N:: I couldn't wait until friday to post this. i hope you enjoy...it took a long time to write it.**_

_Previously:_

"_Would you even care if I died?" Reid asked. "Would you even care if something bad happens to me these next 13 days?"_

_"No." Caleb whispered. He got into his car and drove off. _

_Reid dropped to his knees, head sagging._

_"Do you think we should tell them?" Tyler asked sitting next to Pogue on the couch at his house._

_"We have to. It affects them too." Pogue answered._

Chapter Six: Leaving Too Soon

"We have to. It affects them too." Pogue answered pulling on the string that was hanging loose on his jeans.

"It's going to be hard. I didn't expect to leave here so soon." Tyler grunted.

"What else can we do? We got a great deal, we have to take it."

"True. So, how do we tell them?"

"Over dinner. I'll call Caleb if you call Reid."

All Tyler did was shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid didn't know how he got home, but he did. His mother didn't ask any questions to why Reid was in tears and bruised. She just figured, 'He's fighting with Caleb again.'

He groaned and passed out on the couch, he felt like his life had been drained out of him. Just when he was about to go to la-la-land (dream land) his phone rang. He knew that his mother wouldn't pick up because it was just the way she was.

He reached over the arm of the couch and picked up the cordless. Not looking at the caller id he pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" He said his voice sounding rough.

"Hey Reid. You okay?" Tyler said sounding worried.

"I'm fine. What is it you want?" Reid asked rubbing his eyes, possibly making them even redder.

"Come over to my house. Pogue and I want to talk to you." Tyler said.

"Is there something wrong?" Reid asked.

"No, nothing like that." Tyler reassured quickly.

"When do you want me over?"

"As soon as you can."

Reid agreed and hung up the phone. "I might as well take a shower." He mumbled getting off of the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue looked at Tyler as he had spoken to Reid. He saw him hang up.

"How'd it go?" Pogue asked.

"He seemed upset, but he's coming." Tyler said handing him the phone.

Pogue dialed Caleb's cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Buzz. Buzz. _Caleb felt the phone vibrate beside him on his bed. He debated whether or not he should pick it up. When it never stopped he grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"What?" He grunted.

"Hey, it's Pogue."

"Hey man. What's up?" Caleb asked sitting up.

"Can you come over to Tyler's?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Nothing bad. We just want to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Caleb closed his phone and got out of his bed. He looked in the mirror, he looked horrible. His hair standing up straight, his eyes red and puffy. His black t-shirt that he had been wearing was wrinkled and so were his pants. He needed to change clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid stood in the shower, just letting the cold water run over his face. The water mingled with his tears. He just couldn't believe that Caleb would say that. Was he lying when he said he wouldn't care?

"Argh." Reid screamed punching the tiles in front of him. That was a bad idea. One of the tiles broke off by the force of his punch, hitting him square in the nose. Reid automatically grabbed at his nose, blood streaming down his face.

His nose was broken. At least now he had a reason to cry, he was in a lot of pain.

"Damnit." He yelled as he accidentally rubbing his nose on his hand. He pulled his hand away and finished his shower, being careful not to touch his nose.

When he got out of the shower he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror. His nose had swollen twice its size, but at least it had stopped bleeding. The bruise on his forehead was a dark purple. He grabbed his comb and a combed out the tangles in his hair, wincing every time he had to brush against the bruise on the back of his head. He really hoped that the next 13 days wouldn't be as bad as today was.

Reid pulled on a pair on jeans, a dark blue polo shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. He pulled on his jacket last. He yelled to his mother saying that he was going out and he walked over to Tyler's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler heard a knock at the door. When he opened it... "Oh my god!" He yelled looking at his best friend.

Reid grinned slightly, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah.' Tyler stepped aside as Reid stepped inside. 'What happened to you?"

"Oh, just a little mishap with the tiles and a mirror." Reid grinned.

"Little? Your nose is bleeding." Tyler grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and handing it to Reid.

"Oh, I thought it had stopped." Reid said pressing the towel gently to his nose. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm waiting for Caleb to get here so Pogue and I can tell you later." Tyler said noticing Reid's frown.

"Are you sure you just can't tell me now? So I can leave."

"Why, what's going on?" Tyler asked, worry in his eyes.

"Nothing. I just have a headache."

Tyler grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and handed it to Reid. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass. He turned on the faucet and filled the glass.

Reid opened the bottle and popped two in his mouth.

"Better take one more." Tyler said handing him the glass of water.

Reid popped one more in his mouth and took a sip of water. "Thank you." He said putting the glass down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb pulled up at Tyler's house. He took one last look at himself in the rear view mirror. He looked reasonable. He got out of his car and went up to the door. He knocked three times.

Pogue answered the door, "Hey man."

"Hey, so what's up?" Caleb said entering the house.

"Nothing…' Pogue started to say something, but Tyler's voice yelling from the kitchen interrupted him.

"Pogue, do you know where the ice pack is?" Tyler asked yelling.

"Come on." Pogue said walking towards the kitchen.

Caleb followed him. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'They didn't say Reid was going to be here.' Caleb thought angrily.

"Why do you need a…" Pogue stopped what he was saying. He just noticed the bloody towel that Reid was holding to a very swollen nose. "Tyler, what the hell did you do to him?"

"He didn't do anything." Reid said nasally. "It was an accident. I did it in the shower."

"So, about that ice pack?" Tyler said trying to get Pogue's attention.

"Oh, I don't know. It's your house." Pogue grunted.

"Try the freezer." Caleb said quietly from behind Pogue. All he could think was, what had happened to him? Stupid question. He knew what. He felt horrible. Especially since he had lied and said that he wouldn't care if Reid died.

Tyler opened the freezer, "Oh." He said finding the ice pack. He forced his best friend to press it against his nose. Caleb winced when he saw Reid wince in pain.

"Alright. Let's all go into the living room." Pogue said pushing Caleb into the living room.

Caleb sat down in one of the lounge chairs, Pogue and Tyler on the couch, and Reid sat on the other lounge chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler looked between Reid and Caleb. There was something wrong. Something was definitely wrong. He never felt some much tension in one room in...well, never.

"Okay. As you know Pogue and I are starting college soon." Tyler started out.

"Yeah, you start in a few weeks." Caleb said.

"Well…" Tyler really didn't want to tell his friends so he looked at Reid.

"Well, you see, we got this great deal on a two bedroom apartment. It's near the college." Pogue said quickly.

"That's great." Reid said smiling.

Caleb looked at his friends, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is…' Pogue paused. 'The catch is we have to take the deal by tomorrow and move in by next week."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's great." Reid smiled. "Why would you think that's a bad thing to tell us?"

He looked over at Caleb, who was frowning.

"Reid, we understand that you _will_ ascend. Even though you didn't ascend on your birthday. We know that you will ascend sooner or later. Since me and Pogue will be gone we want Caleb to help you." Tyler said slowly.

"What!" Reid said practically shouting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb knew this was coming. "I know I promised you that I would help him when you two went to college, but I refuse."

"Why? It's no different then what we agreed to before." Pogue said standing up.

"That was when we thought he was going to ascend on his birthday." Caleb retorted.

"It's still the same. Don't go back on your word Caleb."

"Fine." Caleb said giving in.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Reid shouted. He stormed out of the house.

For a second Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler sat in silence.

_Boom._ They jumped when they heard a loud screech and a very loud boom. All three boys looked at each other and ran outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid sat on the sidewalk breathing heavy. He looked up at the car that had crashed into a telephone pole.

The person who was driving got out of their car and ran over to Reid. "Are you okay?" The person shouted.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine. I just messed up the bumper. Are you sure you are okay?" They asked again.

Reid grinned, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." The person walked back to their car and got in.

"Reid!" Tyler said running out of the house and running up to him. Pogue and Caleb followed shortly behind.

They watched as the car pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked helping Reid up.

"I'm fine." He said brushing himself off. "I got out of the way before it hit me."

"Okay, that's it." Tyler said frustrated. "Caleb, you're going to watch Reid. I don't want Reid to leave your sight. When we leave I want you to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Tyler! I don't need babysitting. I'm fine." Reid shouted.

"No! Listen to me. Do you see the bruises on your face? Did you notice the broken nose? Do you realize that you almost got hit by a car?" Tyler shouted. "I don't care if you despise Caleb and Caleb, I don't care if you despise Reid. I don't want to see a friend die."

"Fine." Caleb said.

"Fine." Reid said reluctantly.

"Good. Pogue and I will help you move your stuff into Caleb's place tomorrow." Tyler said smiling at Reid.

"What!?" Caleb and Reid said in unison.

**A/N:: i love cliff hangers. **


	8. A Little Something Extra

**DEDICATION:: To Brittany, who inspired me to write this. Happy 17 B-Day!**

**A/N:: This isn't going to be your regular chapter. I've decided that every one of my readers deserves an extra chapter…it's based on what you read in chapter 3: Suffering Through It All. It leads up to the towel moment. I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Tyler and Pogue's Trip To J.C Pennies-**

Tyler parked his Hummer outside of the Ipswich Mall, "So, what all do we need to buy?"

"Everything." Pogue laughed.

"Okay, let's get inside. Where do you want to go first?" Tyler asked getting out of the car. Pogue followed shortly after him.

When they entered the mall both of them gasped. The Ipswich Mall is huge. It's best known for the carnival that is inside the middle of it.

"Oh my…" Tyler starts to walk back towards the entrance.

"Tyler! Where are you going?" Pogue asked grabbing his arm.

"No. This place is huge. I…I could get lost."

Pogue laughed at him. "So, what do you want to look at first?"

"Electronics?"

"Okay. Let's go this way." Pogue said pointing towards the left of himself.

The two boys entered Sears first.

"Okay, I'm thinking a T.V?" Pogue asked walking over to the big screens. For a minute he has a totally 'guy' moment. He practically drooled over this one big screen T.V. it was even bigger then the one that Reid had. It had to be at least a 52 inch T.V.

"Um no." Tyler said pulling out a tissue from his pocket and handing it to Pogue. (Don't asked how it got there.)

"Come on!"

"No. Let go look at the microwaves."

"Microwave? I was thinking just getting a hot plate."

"Okay. What do you expect to fix for dinner?" Tyler asked his mouth wide open.

"Um…soup?"

"We're getting a microwave." Tyler said bluntly.

"Why?" Pogue whined.

Two teenage girls laughed behind them, whispering to each other. "They're such a cute couple."

Tyler turned red, "Yeah. Let's go see the price on that big screen."

"Yes!" Pogue punched a fist in the air. Pogue turned around and saw the two teenage girls staring at them. He grinned and made his way over to them. "What's up ladies?"

The girls giggled and walked off in another direction.

"Hey! Can I get at least one phone number?" Pogue said yelling after them.

"You're pathetic." Tyler laughed.

Pogue came back over pouting.

"Let's go to J.C. Pennies." Tyler said walking off.

"But…' Pogue said coming out of his rejection gloom. 'I thought we were going to look at the T.V?"

"Um. No." Tyler said not looking at him.

Pogue followed after him sulking and saying his good-bye to the T.V.

After looking around for awhile Tyler stopped in front of a shelf of towels.

"Hey, they're on sale." Tyler said looking at the many different colors.

"We should get some."

"What color?"

"I'm thinking blue." Pogue said picking up a blue set of towels.

"No, I'm thinking red." Tyler said picking up a red set of towels.

"Blue!"

"Red!" Tyler said shoving the towels in Pogue's face.

A random person came up to them, gave them a weird look and said "Why don't you just get purple ones?"

"Huh?" Tyler and Pogue said in unison. The person suddenly disappeared.

"BLUE!" Pogue shouted.

"RED!" Tyler shouted back.

**A/N:: and that was utterly and completely stupid but hey at least it'll be better than me telling you that chapter seven won't be posted up until Monday…oh no…I told you all...don't hurt me…**


	9. Chapter Seven: Moving Day

**REPOSTED:: 3/13/07 (I found loads of mistakes…maybe I should get a beta…how does that work?)**

**A/N:: okay. This is part one of the chapter. Chapter Eight will be called Moving Day Disaster….hehe.**

**AUTHORS RANT:: (skip if you want to :( .) Okay, so I'm painting my nails and writing this. So, I'm waiting for them to dry…oh, did you ever notice when you're waiting for your nails to dry something always messes them up? Anyway, I was wondering how can you tell if your nail polish is getting old? I mean I finished painting them and it got all bubbly. I swear I clean them and everything, why did they go all bubbly. Oh, and it won't dry fast enough so I can write this…Oh, and now I'm being forced to go to "bed"…Argh! My nails aren't even dry. Maybe I shouldn't paint them 20 minutes before "bedtime." (the "" are because I usually don't go to bed till at least 3…am. The only reason I stay up late is to write. What can I say? I'm dedicated to my writing. Which means you have to enjoy this painfully induced chapter which I wrote with wet nails and all.) :D -.-**

_Previously:_

"_Good. Pogue and I will help you move your stuff into Caleb's place tomorrow." Tyler said smiling at Reid._

_"What!?" Caleb and Reid said in unison._

**Chapter Seven: Moving Day**

"What!?" Caleb and Reid said unison. Reid almost fell down in surprise but he caught himself.

""You're kidding right?" Reid said practically shouting.

Caleb stared at Pogue and Tyler, "Okay."

"Wait, what?" Reid asked a little quieter, looking at Caleb.

"It seems for the best that you should stay with me. I mean we're going to the same community college." Caleb shrugged.

"Oh, you're going to community college?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I got dragged into it." Caleb admitted.

"NO. No. No." Reid said shaking his head.

"Reid. It's for the best." Pogue said grabbing of his shoulder. Reid winced.

"You sure we can't take you to the hospital."

"Yeah. I'm sure me around needles and scalpels will be real safe." Reid said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't think I like the idea of that." Caleb said.

"What?" Reid gave him a weird look. 'What the hell is he doing? He's acting like he never said what he said. He's being _nice._' Reid shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, it's settled. Pogue and I will help you move your stuff into Caleb's house tomorrow." Tyler said looking at Reid.

"Fine. Fine, I don't care." Reid said quietly. "I'm just tired."

"You look it."

"I'm going to go home." Reid said starting to walk off.

"Wait, you're not walking home." Tyler said.

"How else am I supposed to get home?"

"One of us will drive you. Pogue, Caleb?" Tyler looked at his friends.

"I've only got my bike." Pogue said.

"My Hummer is getting a tune up." Tyler said looking at Caleb.

He sighed, "Come on Reid."

Tyler frowned when he saw Reid tense up.

"Okay." Reid said walking towards Caleb's car.

"See ya Pogue, Tyler. What time do you want to go over to Reid's tomorrow?" Caleb asked walking towards his car taking out his keys.

"Um. Around eight in the morning. It'll be better to start earlier." Tyler said.

"See you then." Caleb unlocked his door and got into the car reaching over and unlocking the passenger side's door. Reid got in, buckling his seat belt.

Caleb started the car. Reid kept his head down, sitting there quietly. Caleb pulled smoothly out of the driveway and waved goodbye to his friends.

"They knew, didn't they?" Reid said slowly.

"Huh?"

"They knew about the curse."

"Yeah. They did." Caleb said admitting it. "Reid, what did you read about it? What did it say in the Book of Damnation?"

"Why do you care? You already know what it says." Reid grunted.

"Damnit Reid. I'm being serious. What did it say?" Caleb asked annoyed.

"It said that it was the Danvers who put the curse on the Garwin males. That it'll be 14 days until my ascension. Funny, I'm being punished for something an ancestor did. I don't even know what he did."

"So, the only things that were in the book were its history and what it was?" Caleb asked not looking at Reid.

"Yeah, I guess." Reid stared at him for a moment. "Is there more to it? What aren't you telling me?"

Caleb shook his head. 'Whatever I do, I can never tell him.' Caleb thought sadly. 'I'll just have to help him.'

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"I'm sure." Caleb said.

"Okay." Reid said as Caleb pulled up at his house.

"How are you going to tell your mother that you're moving in with me?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to her tonight though." He said getting out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." Reid ran to his front door and ran inside.

"No problem." Caleb said to himself pulling out of the driveway. He was reliving what he had read before. It was horrible the things he read in the Garwin Curse. What was he going to do?

Pogue looked at Tyler, "What evil plans are you hitching?"

"Oh come on. The two of them living together will be good for them." Tyler said smiling.

"Or it will kill them." Pogue grunted.

"Pogue, don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Pogue asked in confusion.

At 8 o'clock on the dot Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb arrived at Reid's house. He noticed that Caleb hadn't shaved and was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. 'What's wrong with him?' Reid thought letting them into his house.

"Did you tell your mother?" Tyler said patting Reid on the shoulder.

"Yeah. She's happy about it. She thinks it'll be good for my education. That way I'll be forced to go to school." Reid snorted.

"So, what do we need to move?" Pogue asked.

"Well, most of my stuff has water damage." Reid said.

"Huh. Caleb, is your mother letting him have the guest room?" Tyler asked turning towards his friends.

"Yeah. Let's just pack all the clothes. You can wash them at my house Reid." Caleb said sounding like he hadn't had any sleep.

"Well, this is going to be easier then I thought it would be." Tyler said grinning.

'Yeah, I'm hoping nothing happens today.' Reid thought.

**A/N:: do you like? What should happen to him now? (laughs manically.) I really hate being mean to Reid, but it goes along with the story line. Oh, in the next chapter you discover what Caleb read in the Garwin Curse. Maybe. Hehe. Ha. Much Love. Don't Hate me. :D **


	10. Chapter Eight: Moving Day Disaster

**A/N:: If you love me you'll reread chapter 7. I made a bunches of mistakes. I fixed them…hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My nails were actually dry :D**

**If you ignore the rant, just read author's note at the bottom. I need my lovely reviewers help on something. cof cof wink wink nothing too bad. :D**

**Your Pretty Little Author's Rant::** (yeah…I must be high.) So, I'm thinking it wouldn't hurt to have outtakes after I finish this story…if I ever do. :) The outtakes will be something I randomly make up…they'll be funny. Oh, I'm still trying to think how long this story will last. Should it be a 15 chapter story? Oh, I'm not a person to name chapters. How am I doing on that? I'm feeling questioningly today. Well, I guess I'll leave you to this little story.

_Previously::_

_"Well, this is going to be easier then I thought it would be." Tyler said grinning._

_'Yeah, I'm hoping nothing happens today.' Reid thought._

**Chapter Eight: Moving Day Disaster**

'Yeah, I'm hoping nothing happens today.' Reid thought. He mentally punched himself. 'Great way to jinx it.'

Reid looked around noticing that all three of the guys already left the room. He ran up to his room.

"Maybe we'll need the Hummer after all. How much clothes to do own?" Tyler asked staring at Reid and then looking back at a whole two dressers and a closet full of clothes.

Reid laughed, "Hey, I can't help it. I like my clothes."

"I'm starting to think you're a girl." Pogue turning red trying to stifle a laugh.

"You're mean." Reid pouted. "Well, am I moving out or what?"

Tyler looked over at Caleb who was over at one of the dressers, he was already stuffing a box that they brought up with clothes.

"Caleb." Tyler whispered as the other two guys got to work.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later." Caleb said flickering his eyes towards the bleached blonde boy.

Tyler instantly knew it was about Reid, "Okay."

_Creeek. Creeek. _The sound of wood moving caused all four boys to stop packing.

"What was that?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know." Reid said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shh. Let's see if we can hear where it's coming from." Tyler said. The boys shut up and listened intently. They heard nothing.

"Oh well. Let's get back to work." Pogue said stuffing clothes into a garbage bag.

Reid went back to grabbing hangers out of his closet.

_CREEEK._ "Holy…" The board that was in Reid's closet slid out causing everything that was on it falling on Reid.

"Reid!" Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb shouted running over to Reid.

Reid was laying on his back on the floor covered in clothes, boxes, and the board that fell.

"Well, that was fun.' Reid said getting up, wincing in pain. 'And painful."

"Okay. You.' Tyler said pointing at Reid while Pogue helped him up. 'Sit. There."

Reid sat on his still soggy bed where Tyler was pointing.

The four boys finished packing up all the clothes without any more incidents.

"Okay, Pogue, take the Hummer. I don't trust Reid in a small car." Tyler said throwing his keys to Pogue. They had already filled both Caleb and Tyler's cars with boxes and bags of clothes.

"What about you?" Reid asked.

"I'm riding with Caleb." Tyler said getting into Caleb's car.

Pogue waited for Reid to get in and pulled away from Reid's house.

Tyler sat there looking at the depressed Caleb, "What's going on?"

"Many things."

"Tell me in order of when it happened." Tyler said. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah, you might as well." Caleb said getting out and rounded over to the passenger's side. Tyler maneuvered his way over to the driver's side and started the car.

"Okay, spill it."

"Well, you know what I told you about the Garwin Curse?" Caleb asked looking at his dashboard.

"Yeah."

"There more to it. See, I never read the whole thing."

"Caleb, what did it say?"

"Well, you see.' Caleb paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. 'Originally I only read the history and what it was. In the next chapter it gets into detail about what happened. Come to find out that Jonathan Danvers ,the one who put the curse on the Garwin family, was in love with Matthew Garwin. Jonathan got mad that Matthew wouldn't admit his feelings to him. The curse is supposed to help the Garwin's realized who they love and tell them fast. If they don't, the curse will kill him."

"Holy…' Tyler stopped himself trying not to cuss. 'Did Matthew tell the person that he loved that he loved them?"

"Yeah, Matthew told Jonathan the second before he died that he loved him." Caleb said sadly.

"Wait. Why did he still die?" Tyler said pulling into Caleb's driveway.

"He waited too long." Caleb said.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked turning off the car.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he even likes anybody."

"You _are_ going to tell him right?" Tyler asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, I have to. I don't want him to die."

"What else happened? I know that there's more."

Caleb took a deep breath, "I told him I wouldn't care if he died."

"Why would you say that?" Tyler said practically yelling at Caleb.

"I didn't mean too. Trust me, I regret saying it."

"Caleb, do you have feelings for him?" Tyler asked seeing that tears were in the older boy's eyes.

"I…" There was a knock on Tyler's window.

He rolled down the window, "What's up Pogue?"

"Reid and I were taking stuff upstairs to the guest room." Pogue said quickly before pausing.

"Pogue, what the hell happened?" Tyler asked sternly.

"I told him not to carry three boxes."

"What happened?!" Caleb shouted.

"He…"

Caleb jumped out of the car and ran inside the house.

**A/N:: so, did you like the chapter? Oh, yeah I was wondering if I were to do a sex scene between Caleb and Reid, should I do a sex scene? Would you all hate me if I wrote one? It would be in a later chapter, but should I? Review me and tell me. Trust me if you want me to write one it will be to your liken. **


	11. Chapter Nine: Moving Day Ending

**A/N:: okay. No author's rant for this chapter. I decided, my reviewers are nice enough to get two chapters in one day. That way you won't kill me for the last one. :D I left a biggy cliff hanger. (Laugh manically.) Don't hurt me. **

_**Previously:: **_

_"Caleb, do you have feelings for him?" Tyler asked seeing that tears were in the older boy's eyes._

_"I…" There was a knock on Tyler's window._

_He rolled down the window, "What's up Pogue?"_

_"Reid and I were taking stuff upstairs to the guest room." Pogue said quickly before pausing._

_"Pogue, what the hell happened?" Tyler asked sternly._

_"I told him not to carry three boxes."_

_"What happened?!" Caleb shouted._

_"He…" _

_Caleb jumped out of the car and ran inside the house._

**Chapter Nine: Moving Day Disaster coming To an End…finally?**

Reid opened one of his eyes. He felt like someone threw a bunch of full boxes on him. Well, that's sort of what happened. "Wha…where am I?" Reid asked, his voice raspy.

He heard someone laugh beside him, he soon recognized it as Pogue, "Well, it's nice to know you're alive."

"Funny. Am I in the hospital?" Reid said looking around and only seeing a hanging T.V and an I.V pole.

"Yeah. Man, you scared the crap out of me." Pogue said looking down at him.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, I had told you to carry one box at a time. You wouldn't listen to me and you carried three. You're an idiot, you know that right?" Pogue laughed.

"Okay, get to the part to why I'm here." Reid growled.

"You fell down the steps."

"Oh." Reid mouthed. "I didn't break anything did I?"

"No. Just your head." Pogue laughed.

"Ha. Ha. So, I'm fine?"

"Yeah. You just blacked out for awhile. They said that they can send you home in an hour. Luckily you don't have a concussion."

"Where's Tyler?" Reid asked.

"He's in the waiting room. Caleb too. You scared him to tears." Pogue said not laughing.

'Why would he care?' Reid thought to himself. 'It's not like he'd care if I died.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess you got your answer." Caleb said rubbing his red eyes.

"I did." Tyler said softly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing.' Caleb said. 'It's not like I do anything about it."

"I beg to differ." Tyler grinned.

"What does that mean?" Caleb asked giving his friend a look.

"I mean…" Pogue came into the waiting room.

Both Tyler and Caleb stood and ran to him.

"He's fine. He just passed out. They said that it was because of lack of sleep. They also reset his nose. There letting him go home today, he's getting dressed now. As long as he stays in bed." Pogue said reassuring his friends.

"That's good." Tyler said.

"Yeah." Caleb said smiling.

"Well, this moving day has been exciting." Tyler laughed, deserving the punch he got from Caleb. "Ow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb helped Reid out of the car as they got back home. Tyler and Pogue had already left to go home since it was late.

"I can move by myself you know!" Reid shouted.

"Barely." Caleb mumbled.

"What!?"

"Nothing. Come on." Caleb said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house. "My mother took the liberty of cleaning some clothes while we were at the hospital. You should have some fresh clothes to sleep in."

"Thanks." Reid mumbled slowly making his way up behind Caleb on the stairs.

Both of them entered the guest room. The first thing Reid did was sit on the bed.

"The doctors said that you needed a lot of rest. So, basically I'll be taking care of you." Caleb said.

"Why do you even care?" Reid asked finally saying what was on his mind all day.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I got pissed, I didn't mean it."

"If you didn't mean it then why'd you say it?" Reid asked.

"I don't know.' Caleb said looking down at the brown carpet. 'If you need anything I'm down the hall." With that he left the room.

"Damnit." Reid whispered as Caleb left the room shutting the door behind. 'I hate him, but I don't.' He thought. 'What's wrong with me?'

Reid got into the bed trying to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb could hear the rustling in Reid's room as he rolled around trying to fall asleep. Caleb wished that he could help him get to sleep.

If he was in the same situation as Reid, he'd feel horrible. But he felt miserable just _watching_ Reid get hurt. It was like Reid wasn't only being hurt physically, but mentally.

_Buzz. Buzz. _"Hello?" Caleb said grabbing his phone after noticing it was Tyler calling.

"Hey, how are things?" Tyler asked.

"Fine." Caleb whispered. "He's having trouble getting to sleep. I can hear him tossing and turning from my room."

"He'll be fine.' Tyler said reassuringly. 'Caleb?"

"Yeah."

"We're leaving sooner than we thought." Tyler said sadly.

"When do you and Pogue leave?" Caleb asked lowering his voice.

"Tomorrow around noon. The apartments already furnished. All that we're taking is the stuff we bought at the mall."

"Oh. Are you coming to say bye?"

"Yeah." Tyler said sadly. "I'm hoping that when we come back, it won't be for Reid's funeral."

"It won't if I have any say in it." Caleb said frustratingly.

"Do you know what you are going to do about it?"

"No, but I'm going to be as nice as I can. Well, as nice as I can be to arrogant Reid." Caleb laughed.

"Good luck, and Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Admit you love him." Tyler said, you could here the grin in his voice.

Caleb laughed again, "I admit it."

"Ha. I knew it." Tyler laughed. "See. I told you Pogue."

"Wait! What?" Caleb said almost shouting.

"Bye Caleb." Pogue laughed hanging up his phone.

"See ya tomorrow." Tyler said hanging up.

"But…but." Caleb said staring at his cell phone.

**A/N:: cof cof hiya. How'd I do on the chappie?? I've decided that the relationship is going to come into view while Reid is on bed rest. What do you think?? Should my chapters be longer? Can you understand them? Did I make any mistakes on this one? See…I told you I was questioningly today. :D I can't help it. I love my many constant reviewers. You make my happy. throws cookies, ice cream bars, chips, and anything you like towards you.**

**(added on after I posted it the first time) one of my lovely reviewers made me hungry for cookie dough ice cream. So, during lunch I'm going to drive out and get me some. HEHEHEHE. i thought I'd let you know. Thank you, firerose. I'll buy you a tub too. :D :D**


	12. Chapter Ten: Saving Goodbye

**A/N:: YAY! CHAPTER TEN!! I'm so proud of myself. This is the longest, best story I've ever written. Yayness. COOKIES FOR ALL OR ANYTHING YOU LIKE. I'm so happy!!!**

_Previously::_

_"Admit you love him." Tyler said, you could hear the grin in his voice._

_Caleb laughed again, "I admit it."_

_"Ha. I knew it." Tyler laughed. "See. I told you Pogue."_

_"Wait! What?" Caleb said almost shouting._

_"Bye Caleb." Pogue laughed hanging up his phone._

_"See ya tomorrow." Tyler said hanging up._

_"But…but." Caleb said staring at his cell phone._

**Chapter Ten: Saying Goodbye**

"But…but." Caleb said staring at his cell phone. The dial tone had been buzzing for about 10 minutes now. Finally he closed his phone and frustratingly slammed down his head on his pillow.

He couldn't believe his friends had tricked him into admitting that he loved Reid. It _was_ true, but still. He still couldn't believe that his friends were leaving him all alone to deal the big situation at hand.

Frankly, he was pissed. You'd be to if had 12, Caleb looked at the alarm clock, well 11 days to try the get Reid to figure out who he loves.

Caleb knew he'd be upset once he figured out who Reid really like, but hey, if it kept him alive. Then hurray to that person.

'That's just the thing. How do I get him to admit he likes, or even loves somebody?' Caleb thought shoving his pillow over his head.

Sleep just wasn't going to happen tonight, for either of the boys.

Reid stared up at the ceiling and watched the ceiling fan spin around. He had heard bits and pieces of the phone call that Caleb had gotten. The house was big, but at night you could hear everything. He heard that Pogue and Tyler would be leaving tomorrow. He also heard something about being nice to him. He had no idea what that was about, but he just thought that maybe Caleb was feeling guilty.

'Serves him right.' Reid thought rolling over to on his left side.

Reid gave up trying to fall asleep and tried to find the remote to the T.V in the room. Hopefully…Reid stopped himself, he definitely didn't want to jinx anything. (A/N:: refer to chapter 2: the blood curse.)

He found the remote and grinned. He turned the T.V on and tried to find something reasonable on. Tilting his head slightly he noticed something odd on the screen.

Reid leaned forward closely to see if he could make it out. He was staring at a dark hooded figure that just stood there, staring at him. He knew it couldn't be a part of the show that was playing because it was a rerun of Pepperann on Toon Disney. The hooded figure looked too life like to be apart of the show.

Reid gasped as it moved forward, coming closer to the screen. Whatever it was looked up at him with bright red eyes. Reid practically screamed when the hooded figure suddenly disappeared and the t.v starting sparking. The screen blacked out and fell off the dresser that it was sitting on.

Caleb ran into room, his eyes wide. He saw the t.v on the ground. "Did you sneeze again?"

Reid laughed, "No. It wasn't me. I don't think."

Caleb walked over and picked the t.v up, placing it back on the dresser. He tried turning it one, nothing. "Ah well."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just stay away from my stereo system, okay?" Caleb laughed.

"I'm not making any promises." Reid said holding up his hands.

"You okay?" Caleb asked looking at him closely, he looked a bit pale.

"I'm fine." Reid nodded.

"You hungry?"

"Starving actually." Reid said at the moment his stomach growled.

"I can tell.' Caleb laughed. 'I'll bring you up something."

Reid watched Caleb leave the room. 'Hmm. Maybe I can milk this a little.' Reid thought smiling.

Caleb strolled back into the room carry a pizza box. Reid scooted back on the bed giving Caleb enough room to sit with him.

"I hope you like cold pizza." Caleb laughed sitting on the edge of the bed, setting the pizza in front of him.

"I do." Reid laughed opening the box and pulling out a piece.

For a moment Caleb just stared at Reid, then he picked up his own piece of pizza.

"You look horrible." Caleb said before taking a bite.

Reid practically choked on the piece he was chewing on, "Excuse me."

"Not in a _bad _way. You just look tired."

"Ah well." Reid shrugged grabbing another piece.

"Well, as long as you get some rest and sleep you'll probably look better."

"Hey. Are ya insulting me?" Reid asked.

"No. I'm just saying, you look like you're the living dead."

"Why thank you? I'm trying very hard to." Reid said sarcastically.

"I'm something to tell you." Caleb said placing down his piece of pizza.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Tyler and Pogue are leaving tomorrow."

"Oh." Reid said acting like he never heard it before.

"They are coming tomorrow to say good-bye." Caleb said quietly.

"Can you believe that they are the ones going to a big college?"

"I know. I guess people always expected me to be the 'golden boy.' Thing is, I'd rather be here. I'd rather be here than go to a big college." Caleb admitted. "I guess I'm just a small town sort of guy."

"Huh. I guess I'm the opposite."

"Why do you say that?"

"The only reason I'm not going to a big college is because I didn't get accepted."

"You can always try again. Like, say you do 2 years of community college, try your best and reapply for other college."

"Maybe I should." Reid smiled. "Thanks. Now get out."

"Hey. If I leave I'm taking the pizza." Caleb laughed.

Reid scowled at him and then pulled out two pieces of the pizza from the box, "Okay, bye now."

"That's cheating." Caleb laughed.

Reid laughed then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Okay, I'll go." He said getting up and grabbing the box. "Make sure you get some sleep."

"See ya." Reid said watching Caleb leave the room.

Around 10 o'clock in the morning Caleb and Reid were hugging their friend's good-bye.

"Good luck. Remember, no parties." Reid laughed. "Well, at least call me first and invite me."

"I'll make sure we do." Pogue laughed.

"Caleb. Can I talk to you?" Tyler said after hugging Reid.

"Yeah."

Tyler pulled Caleb off to the side, "You call me if you can't think of anything to do."

"I will." Caleb smiled sadly.

"Make sure that boy lives. Oh, and don't let him use any sharp objects. Or let him get near any of your electronics." Tyler laughed.

"Oh trust me, there's going to be at least a ten foot radius between him and my stereo."

"Bye Caleb." Tyler said getting serious.

"Bye man." Caleb said pulling him into a hug. They went back to where the other two were standing. Caleb gave Pogue a quick hug.

"Okay, we'd better be going now." Pogue said walking towards the car.

"Yeah, we'll call when we get there." Tyler said getting in the drivers seat.

"Bye." Caleb and Reid both said waved as they drove off.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Reid asked facing Caleb.

A/N:: now that Tyler and Pogue are gone what will happen? I'm thinking that this will be only a 15 chapter story, maybe. If the ending goes well, should I do a sequel??


	13. Chapter 11: Getting To Know You

A/N:: I'm not in the mood to talk today. Hope you like the chapter.

_Previously::_

"_Bye Caleb." Tyler said getting serious._

_"Bye man." Caleb said pulling him into a hug. They went back to where the other two were standing. Caleb gave Pogue a quick hug._

_"Okay, we'd better be going now." Pogue said walking towards the car._

_"Yeah, we'll call when we get there." Tyler said getting in the drivers seat._

_"Bye." Caleb and Reid both said waving as they drove off._

_"So, what did you two talk about?" Reid asked facing Caleb._

**Chapter Eleven:: Really Getting to Know You. **(I'm singing the song in my head right now. Lol)

"So, what did you two talk about?" Reid said repeating himself walking back into the house.

"He just wants me to keep an eye on you, that's all." Caleb said telling part of the truth.

"Cool, what's for breakfast?" Reid grinned.

"Whatever's in there." Caleb shrugged entering the huge kitchen.

Reid went straight for the fridge. "Hmm." He said opening it. "What's not going to kill me?"

"Okay, how 'bout I fix something instead?" Caleb laughed.

"I'd rather get killed by rotten fruit." Reid said pulling out a container of grapes.

"No, trust me. It won't kill you.' Caleb grinned. 'Just throw the fruit away."

"Okay. What are you going to make?" Reid asked.

"Depends. What time is it?" Caleb asked looking in his fridge.

Reid looked at the hallway clock, "10:34."

"Okay, I guess it's still considered breakfast. How about sausage, eggs, and toast?"

"SOUNDS GOOD. MAKE ME SOME." Caleb's mom yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, I…I'll have some too." Reid managed to get out between laughs.

Caleb pulled out all he needed in the fridge, "Just take a seat at the table. It shouldn't take too long.

It didn't take long for Caleb to cook everything. He made three plates and set two on the table where Reid was sitting. He left the room with the other plate, giving it to his mom.

In about two seconds he came back, "Whoa, slow down." He laughed noticing that Reid was almost done with his food.

"Sowwy." Reid said, his mouth full of eggs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid finished his food, which took only 5 minutes, he stared at Caleb. "You eat slowly."

Caleb laughed again, "No, I take time to enjoy my food." He said taking another fork full of food and slowly chewing.

"Well, hurry up." Reid groaned.

"Why?" Caleb said swallowing.

"Because I always hate it when people take to long, especially when I like to eat fast, it makes me feel like I have nothing to do but watch you eat."

"You know. It's not healthy to eat fast. You feel fuller if you eat slowly. You won't feel hungry later." Caleb pointed out poking his fork towards Reid.

"Blah. Blah. Enough with the lectures, eat!"

Caleb laughed and finished his food, slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we doing today?" Reid asked.

"Clean the rest of your clothes?"

"Um, no. What are we really doing?"

"I don't know. We've got movies, games, and the pool." Caleb suggested.

"Pool?"

"Yeah, we have an indoor pool. It's down stairs."

"Oh, cool." Reid grinned.

"Feel like swimming?"

"What, no lectures on how you're not supposed to swim after you eat?" Reid laughed.

"Your right."

"I was kidding!" Reid shouted.

"So was I." Caleb laughed. "Let me get my mother's plate and we can change."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid found his black swim trunks in one of the bags that Pogue packed. (A/N:: not the trunks from the movie, 'drools'. I'm putting Caleb in those. Hehe.) He put them on and left his room.

Caleb was waiting for him outside in only a baggy pair of jeans.

"You're not wearing those are you?" Reid asked pointing to the jeans.

"No. I've got my trunks underneath." Caleb smiled.

Caleb showed him where the pool was, which was in the basement. Reid never knew a basement could be that big.

"How deep?" Reid asked looking at Caleb, who was unbuttoning his jeans.

"6 feet all the way across." Caleb said pulling down his pants, revealing his old swim trunks from school. They rode low on his hips, revealing his happy trail.

Reid turned his head trying not to blush, "You're wearing the trunks from swim team?"

"Yeah, so?" Caleb asked looking down at his body.

"You do realize that it was a girl who picked them out for the guy's swim team, right?" Reid said turning around and looking at the blue water. (**A/N::** I'd choose them too. In fact, I declare that all the _hot_ guys that are on swim teams _must_ wear those swim trunks, and they have to come to my house right now!! Or magically appear in front of me. Oh, how about I send one to all my reviews who are going to review me after they read this?? Sorry…continue with the chapter.)

"Yeah, so. You okay?" Caleb asked coming beside him.

"I'm good." Reid said reassuringly.

"Good." You could hear the wicked plans spinning in Caleb's voice as he pushed an unexpected Reid into the water.

"Ahh. Cold! So cold." Reid said coming up for air, wiping his face to see.

"It is? Really?" Caleb said inching towards the edge.

"You're mean." Reid said floating, looking at Caleb.

"So?"

Reid grabbed a hold of Caleb's ankle and pulled him into the water head first, laughing the whole time.

He casually propped his elbows on the edge of the pool and waited for Caleb to come back up.

"I'm going to kill you." Caleb said a second later floating towards Reid, shivering.

"Payback a bitch." Reid laughed nervously, he realized how close Caleb's tan dripping face was to his own. He stopped laughing and gasped. Water dripped into the older boy's brown eyes.

Caleb leaned in slight and…

**A/N:: hi, how is everyone? I'm sorry this chapter was a little late. I got caught up in some stuff. My boyfriend decided to be mean and say that I have no imagination. Well, he can kiss my butt for all I care. That's okay, when all my sexy swimmer guys come knocking on my door, I'll forget him. Lol. Don't forget, I'll send you some if you review. :D Take care, be safe, much Love.**

**-Hikari-**


	14. Chapter 12: The Black Figure

A/N:: I almost didn't write this. I watched 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' I loved that show when I was younger. Well, here is chapter 12…enjoy. oh and...

THROWS BUNCHES OF HOT SWIMMER GUYS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. thank you.

_Previously::_

_Reid grabbed a hold of Caleb's ankle and pulled him into the water head first, laughing the whole time._

_He casually propped his elbows on the edge of the pool and waited for Caleb to come back up._

_"I'm going to kill you." Caleb said a second later floating towards Reid, shivering._

_"Payback's a bitch." Reid laughed nervously, he realized how close Caleb's tan dripping face was to his own. He stopped laughing and gasped. Water dripped into the older boy's brown eyes._

_Caleb leaned in slightly and…_

**Chapter 12:: -The Black Figure-**

Caleb leaned in slightly and looked Reid in the eyes. _'He looks so vulnerable.' _Caleb thought leaning in a little further, looking at the green bruise on his forehead. Reid looked up, confusion in his gray eyes.

Caleb was some much taller and more muscular than Reid. _'What is he doing?' _Reid thought.

Caleb reached up with his left hand and ran a wet hand against Reid's now dry face.

Reid's eyes widened, not because Caleb was touching his face in an intimate way. It was because some_thing _or some_one_ grabbed Reid by the ankles. Reid was pulled under the water, he held his breath just in time.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled as he went down. He tried to grab a hold of Reid's hand, but missed. He could see a black hooded figure pulling Reid down.

Caleb's pupils grew. His eyes now black. He went under the water grabbing Reid's hand. The black looked up and him with red eyes.

_"Let go." _The black figure growled. _"He's mine."_

"Hell no." Caleb gurgled. Caleb used his powers to shot both him and Reid out of the water.

Both of them hit the cement floor around the pool. Caleb scooted over towards Reid lying on his back on the floor.

"Oh no." Caleb gasped as he noticed that Reid wasn't breathing. "Please don't be dead."

Caleb felt the side of his neck for a pulse. "Damnit." He said his eyes tearing up. He tilted Reid's head, thinking fast. He breathed into his mouth. He pressed his hands against Reid's chest. Pressing downwards, performing CPR on him.

After five tries he slouched, tears running down his face. "No. I have to try one more time." He pressed downwards on his chest, "1…2…3…4." He tilted Reid's head again. He pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth.

Reid eyes opened wide, he coughed up water. Caleb helped him sit up.

"Did you see it?" Reid said, his voice hoarse.

Caleb wiped his eyes, "I saw it."

"I thought I was going crazy."

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked standing up, he helped Reid up.

"Yeah." Reid said looking at the pool. "What did you see Caleb?"

"Hold on, let's get out of here first." Caleb said grabbing his hand. He grabbed two towels and they got out of the basement.

"Thank you." Reid said sadly.

"You're welcome."

"So, what did you see?"

"It was a black hooded figure with…"

"Red eyes?" Reid said sitting down on the chair in the hallway.

"You've seen it before?"

"Yes. Last night on the t.v." Reid said rubbing his red eyes. "He was in a show I was watching. I tried to get a closer look and his eyes went red and the t.v. started sparking."

"This is getting freaky." Caleb said.

"You're telling me." Reid whispered. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know." Caleb said quietly staring at Reid.

"I almost died." Reid cried. "I can't do this anymore."

"No. Stop it." Caleb said running over to the crying Reid.

"I'm serious. This is too much. I don't know if I can live through whatever happens next."

"Yes you can. I'll help you."

"No. Stop it. Don't act like you care." Reid yelled. "Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't care if I died?"

"Yes." Caleb said looking away. "But I didn't mean it. I was mad at the time. Here you were barking at me. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." Reid mumbled.

Caleb pulled Reid up from the chair so he was in front of Caleb, "You don't know how much I care." He said in Reid's face.

"Show me than." Reid blurted out.

Caleb did something Reid didn't expect, but it wasn't a bad thing.

A/N:: how am I doing?? Chapter good or bad?? Don't worry, chapter 13 will be posted tomorrow. You'll like that chapter, trust me. Cof cof wink wink.


	15. Chapter 13: You Love Me?

**A/N::** Have fun reading.

**WARNING:: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. If you are underage, or you don't like male on male sex or relationships than why have you gotten this far? Oh, and if I get any flames your so going to get it. I'll stick my hot swimmers on you, and they won't be nice.

**Author's Rant:: **Hello. How is every one?? If you can't tell, I don't own a computer. I'm using a computer that the give us at school. So I only get internet at school. It's lame. So, I'm hoping to finish this story and have it posted before spring break. So, that means before the second week of April. I'm hoping to do a sequel, but you won't probably see that till next school year. It'll be worth the wait though, it'll be a 30 chapter story. Hopefully. I was wondering if I should do a short story just for Tyler and Pogue. It'll be a add on to 'Just Because'. And it'll be a comedy.

_Previously::_

"_Yes you can. I'll help you." _

_"No. Stop it. Don't act like you care." Reid yelled. "Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't care if I died?"_

_"Yes." Caleb said looking away. "But I didn't mean it. I was mad at the time. Here you were barking at me, and I snapped. I'm sorry."_

_"Sure you are." Reid mumbled._

_Caleb pulled Reid up from the chair so he was in front of Caleb, "You don't know how much I care." He said in Reid's face._

_"Show me than." Reid blurted out._

_Caleb did something Reid didn't expect, but it wasn't a bad thing._

**Chapter Thirteen:: You Love Me?**

Reid felt Caleb brush his lips slightly against his. Reid moaned slightly, '_I shouldn't be doing this.'_ He thought.

Caleb smiled happily as he felt Reid began to kiss back. He took a daring move and touch Reid's upper slightly with his tongue.

Reid gasped and felt Caleb's warm tongue pry into his mouth. Reid kissed him back, massaging his tongue with his.

Reid moaned slightly, Caleb grabbed the back of his head, running a hand through Reid's wet blonde hair.

Reid leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around Caleb's neck. Reid tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Caleb could feel heat coming from Reid's swim trunks. He moaned slightly in the kiss.

"Caleb!?" Caleb's mom yelled.

Reid and Caleb jumped a mile apart. Reid's reached up to his swollen lips.

"Yes mom?" Caleb yelled.

"Come here a minute." Caleb's mom said. Caleb groaned and left the hallway.

Reid fell back on the chair. '_Whoa, did that just happen?' _He thought. '_Did Caleb and I just kiss and I enjoyed it?'_

"Yeah, I guess I did." Reid said out loud. The still damp swim trunks feeling tight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb entered the family room, his mother was sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" Caleb asked.

"Are you fixing dinner tonight?" She asked.

Caleb stared at her, "And I thought this was going to be about something serious."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Mom, did Dad ever tell you about 'The Garwin' curse?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Mom. Did he ever say anything about a black figure with glowing red eyes?"

"Oh dear. The Grimmere." She gasped.

"What? What's a grimmere?" Caleb asked confused.

"_The _Grimmere is similar to the Grim Reaper. It was accidentally conjured up by Matthew Danvers. He never meant to hurt Jonathan, but it seemed that whatever causes Jonathans bad luck was The Grimmere. It's a hooded creature, with powers that are manifested by sadness and hatred. That's why it takes love to break the curse. It takes love to destroy The Grimmere."

"Mom, why did Jonathan die even though he confessed his love to Matthew?" Caleb asked.

"No one knows."

"Oh." Caleb said sadly. He begins to walk away.

"Hold on. Are you fixing dinner?"

Caleb laughed at his mother, "Yes, I'll fix dinner later."

He left the room and went to back to the hallway. He saw Reid sitting on the chair.

"Hey." Caleb said looking at the blonde boy.

Reid jumped slightly at the voice, he looked up at Caleb. He smiled slightly at the taller man.

"You okay?" Caleb asked.

"I'm fine." Reid smiled, he stood up and stood in front of Caleb.

"You're not mad at me for kissing you, are you?" Caleb asked, a worried look on his face.

"No." Reid blushed. (A/N:: yes, I made Reid blush. Hehe.)

"And why are you blushing?" Caleb asked grinning.

"I sort of liked it." Reid admitted. _'Oh, why did I just say that?' _He thought silently to himself.

"You liked it?" Caleb grinned. '_Holy crap. Did he just say that?' _Caleb thought, grinning wildly.

"Yeah, it was great. But it was a little slobbery." Reid laughed.

"Slobbery?" Caleb asked walking forward.

"Yeah, slobbery." Reid grinned.

"Hmm. Maybe we should try again?" Caleb said inching forward.

Reid's eyes widened, '_Is he saying he wanted to kiss me again?'_

Reid felt Caleb's lips against his again. Immediately Reid opened his lips letting in Caleb's tongue.

Reid tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Massaging Caleb's tongue with his own. They were pressed against each other so hard their teeth bang against each other lightly.

Reid pulled away breathlessly looking up at Caleb, that tight feeling in his swim trunks again.

Caleb looked down, "Come with me."

Reid followed as Caleb pulled him upstairs. Reid immediately knew that he was taking him to his bedroom.

Reid entered Caleb's bedroom, Caleb's hand latched on to his. Reid looked around, laughing as he realized the room was _clean_.

"What's so funny?" Caleb asked turning around.

"I've never met any guy with a _clean _room." Reid grinned.

"I don't leave things around, there fore its clean." Caleb grinned too.

"Oh." Reid laughed again. Caleb sat on his bed. He held out his hand, Reid took it.

Caleb pulled Reid closer to him, he stood up and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Reid. He kissed him deeply. He ran a hand up his back. Reid jumped as the warm hand continued to rub against his cold skin.

Caleb started to take off Reid's swim trunks when he paused a moment looking at him. Reid nodded panting. He took off Reid's swim trunks revealing the straining member beneath. Caleb ran a hand over the slight muscles of his chest. Reid closed his eyes in pleasure.

Reid felt Caleb move and start to kiss his chest.

Caleb grinned as he moved a hand towards Reid's hard cock.

"Oh." Reid moaned as Caleb grabbed him. Reid gasped loudly as Caleb rubbed the straining member.

Caleb gentle stroked him, playing with the tip. Reid moaned into Caleb's shoulder.

"Hmm. You like this?" Caleb growled.

All Reid could do was nod. Caleb kissed the smaller boy, pressing him onto the bed.

When Reid was lying on his back staring up at Caleb kissed him.

Caleb kissed him once more then slowly bent down at kissed Reid's chest. He went for one of his nipples tugging gently with his teeth. Using his hand to play with the other.

Reid groaned when Caleb bit his nipple and then left it moving downward again. Caleb kissed down his navel and then reached what he was waiting for.

Reid jumped as he felt Caleb gently kissed the side of his hard cock. Pre-cum spilling down the sides. Caleb moved on to the other side, kissing and licking gently. He finally took the straining member in mouth, taking it whole. Reid's hips shot up, pressing further into Caleb's mouth. Caleb moved his mouth up and down, licking and sucking.

Reid couldn't take it anymore. He moaned loudly in pleasure coming into Caleb's mouth.

Caleb smiled as he tasted the salty liquid. He gave Reid one last lick before his took him out of his mouth. He swallowed and came back up to Reid kissing him on the neck.

Reid was breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around Caleb. Caleb looked up to see the lust in Reid's eyes.

"You've done this before." Reid gasped.

"I haven't." Caleb admitted.

Reid recovered fully from the excitement and looked up at Caleb. "More."

Caleb grinned, he laid back down up top of Reid.

Reid became hard again when Caleb rubbed his erection against Reid. He groaned when he grinded his cock against Caleb's.

Caleb leaned in to kiss him then pulled away going back down on him

He got up and looked in his drawer for a can a lube. He got it and opened it and poured some on his fingers. He took Reid's legs and places them on his shoulders before slowly pressing one finger into his pucker.

Reid gasped at the slight pain. Caleb gave him a minute to adjust then moved his finger slowly in and out. When he thought the smaller boy was ready he inserted another finger. Reid moaned in pleasure and moved his body so he engulfed the fingers in more.

Caleb grinned and inserted one last finger, twisting his fingers around and around stretching Reid. He pushed further and hit his prostate. Reid jumped in pleasure almost cumming.

"Oh. Caleb, fuck me." Reid begged.

Caleb removed his finger and poured some on his cock. Slowly his pressed his erection against Reid's entrance. Reid couldn't take it anymore, he pressed Caleb into him. Gasping at the pleasure.

Caleb pressed into him further before pulling out and thrusting again. Reid's breathing matched the rhythm that they were going.

Caleb grabbed a hold of Reid's cock rubbing him at the same rhythm..

Both boys came at the same time. Caleb filled Reid. Pleased Caleb collapsed against Reid.

Reid grinned running his hand through Caleb's brown hair.

Caleb laid beside him, laying his head tiredly against Reid's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered before falling asleep.

Reid's eyes widened. '_Did he say he loved me?'_

**A/N:: so, what do you think?? Horrible?? Review me and I might post the next chapter. It's the second to last…or is it. /laughs manically/ **


	16. Chapter 14: In The End Part One

**A/N:: Hmm. Here's the chapter before the last one. Have fun.**

_Previously::_

_Reid grinned running his hand through Caleb's brown hair._

_Caleb laid beside him, laying his head tiredly against Reid's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered before falling asleep._

_Reid's eyes widened. 'Did he say he loved me?'_

**Chapter 14:: In the End. Part One.**

Reid's eyes widened. '_Did he say he loved me?_'

He slowly got up from the bed, he watched as Caleb rolled over on his stomach.

Reid sighed slightly as he saw Caleb's tan back. He quickly shook it off.

'_He loves me?'_ Reid thought to himself. '_Oh god.'_

He searched for his swim trunks, when he found them he pulled them on.

Reid walked over to Caleb and kissed his bare shoulder, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He left the room, looking at Caleb. He entered his room and put on clothes. He grabbed his wallet and ran down stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reid?" A voice asked as he was walking towards the door.

"Yes?" Reid said turning around seeing Caleb's mother in the chair. "Yes, Mrs. Danvers?"

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go out for a while." Reid said.

"Okay. Be back before dinner, Caleb's a good cook." She smiled.

"I will." Reid lied, he waved good-bye and ran out the door.

Evelyn Danvers looked at the boy who was now running out the door. "Oh boy. I hope he stays clear of trouble." She whispered to herself.

Caleb sighed in his sleep, dreaming of Reid. He barely noticed that when he swung out his arm, to put his arm around the warm figure beside him, but the warm figure wasn't there.

He just smiled and sighed deeply, as though Reid were still there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid wandered around debating whether or not to go back or not.

Ever step he took, he got goosebumps. It felt as though someone were following him.

He turned around and looked behind him. All he could see was trees, and more trees.

"When did I go into the forest?" Reid asked out loud.

He turned back around and kept walking. The forest was eerie, he felt as though something was going to jump out and get him. He pulled up the hood of his black jacket and walked faster.

_Crunch. _The sound of a stick breaking in half, sounded behind him. He turned around fast, colliding into a cold dark figure. Reid stared into bright red eyes. Reid's pupils grew as he was about to use his powers against the dark figure. He tried to force the figure backwards.

The red eyes glowed darker. It seemed the more power he tried to use against the figure, the brighter his eyes got.

Reid started walking backwards, realizing that his power was useless.

The figure inched closer to Reid. Reid moved backwards, trying to get away. He tripped on a tree root and landing on his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb woke up, sweating. He thought he had heard Reid scream. Looking around the room he noticed that Reid wasn't there.

'_When had he left?'_ Caleb thought sadly.

_BRing. BRRRing. _His cell phone rang from his bedside table. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Caleb asked, he voice rough.

"What's going on?" Tyler's frantic voice sounded on the other end.

"What to you mean?" Caleb asked rubbing his face with his hand. He looked around the room to see if Reid had left a note.

"I just heard Reid scream. Pogue heard it too." Tyler said.

"Whoa, what?" Caleb asked.

"I said, 'I just heard Reid scream.'"

"I heard you, it's just I think I heard it too." Caleb said getting up. He looked down and noticed he was naked. He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Where is Reid?" Tyler asked.

"I don't…I don't know." Caleb said getting worried. "One minute he's in bed with me. I wake up and he's gone."

"Whoa. What?" Tyler. "In bed with you? OMG, did you two sleep together?"

"I'm going to go look for him." Caleb said pulling on some clothes and his shoes. "I'll call you if something's up."

"But…wait…"

Caleb hung up on Tyler and ran out the room. He found his mother sitting down in her chair. "Mom, have you seen Reid?"

"Yeah, he left here an hour ago. He left pretty quickly." His mother answered.

"Do you know which way?" Caleb asked.

"He took a left when he got outside."

"Into the forest? Oh no." Caleb ran out the door and towards the forest. "Reid! REID." He yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid opened his eyes. He was in the same dark place from before. He was in the basement of the Putnam Manor. He knew the Book of Damnation was somewhere close. He looked up and saw red eyes staring at him.

"What do you want?" Reid yelled.

The red eyes blinked.

"Why do I deserve to die? I did nothing wrong."

The figure lifted its arm. Reid flinched as he thought it was coming near him. The dark figure lifted and took of its hood.

**A/N:: hate it? love it? I lied. There's going to be 16 chapters. Hehe. I realized something, I'm really good at cliff hangers. What do you think?? Oh, I'll give bunches of hot swimmers, candy, or anything you like if you review me. Oh, it'll be cool if you tell friends about this story. I'd love more reviews for the beginning chapters. :D**

**-Take care, Much love, Be safe-**

**Hikari.**


	17. Chapter 15: In The End Part Two

**A/N:: here's chapter number fifteen. One more to go. have fun reading. /laughs manically./ i'm hoping this chapter clears up the plot line. Tell me if you like it.**

_Previously::_

_Reid opened his eyes. He was in the same dark place from before. He was in the basement of the Putnam Manor. He knew the Book of Damnation was somewhere close. He looked up and saw red eyes staring at him._

_"What do you want?" Reid yelled._

_The red eyes blinked._

_"Why do I deserve to die? I did nothing wrong."_

_The figure lifted its arm. Reid flinched as he thought it was coming near him. The dark figure lifted and took of its hood._

**Chapter 15:: In The End. Part Two.**

The figure lifted its arm. Reid flinched as he thought it was coming near him. The dark figure lifted and took of its hood. Brown hair fell in front of its red eyes. It had pale skin, it looked almost human. Well, except for the red eyes.

"Who are you?" Reid cried out.

The figure opened his mouth to speak, "I am…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb ran through the forest searching for Reid. '_This can't happen now. I'm not going to let the Grimmere get him now. He still has 10 days left. I love him too much to let him die.'_

Caleb was about half-way through the forest. "Shit." He said out-loud. He realized that Reid wasn't going to be in the forest.

He ran back towards his house. He got his car keys, got in his car, and raced to the Putnam Manor.

"Damnit." He yelled stomping on the acceleration. '_If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Reid repeated. He realized that whoever this person was, he sure did resemble Caleb. '_Caleb's better looking.' _Reid thought.

"The name's Jonathan." The figure grinned. His eyes turned a dark brown.

"What do you want?" Reid asked.

The candles in the basement flickered on. Jonathan's skin paled even more.

"Do you know the full story about the Garwin Curse?" Jonathan asked sitting down.

"I know what I've read in the Book of Damnation." Reid said standing up and walking over to the book. He opened it and searched for what he had read two days ago. "It's not here."

"Of course it isn't." Jonathan laughed.

"Why isn't it here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb slammed on the brake in front of the Putnam Manor. He took the key out of the ignition and ran into the house. He ran towards the basement.

"Caleb." A voice said stopping him from going into the basement.

"Gorman?" Caleb asked.

"Your father would like to speak to you."

"Now? Can't it wait?" Caleb asked.

"No. I'm afraid it's urgent." Gorman said sternly.

Caleb sighed and followed Gorman up the steps.

"Father?" Caleb asked walking towards the chair in the study.

"Leave him be." His father croaked.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Leave him be."

"Leave who be?" Caleb asked, half-yelling. "Are you trying to tell me to leave Reid alone?"

"Yes."

"Why? He could be hurt, or worse dead." Caleb cried.

"Leave him be."

"No. I'm not going to let him get hurt, or die." Caleb ran down the steps towards the basement. He went to open the door, the door handle shocked him.

"Listen to your father Caleb." Gorman said, startling him.

"No. There must be another way in." Caleb said running out of the house. He ran to the side of the house, looking for windows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was in love." Jonathan said looking at Reid. "I didn't mean to put the curse on Matthew."

"Matthew? As in the Garwin Curse Matthew?" Reid asked.

"Yes. I was in love with Matthew, ever since I was young boy. We'd always play with each other. We hated each other, but behind all that hate was love. Well, on my part at least. One night I followed him. I found him kissing Jezebel."

"Who is Jezebel?" Reid asked.

"She was the girl we grew up with. She always wanted to be with one of the Sons of Ipswich. She wanted to bare a child from one of us. She wanted a magical child." Jonathan said.

"Than what happened?"

"I was angry. I had told him that I loved him that day." Jonathan's head drooped, long hair falling in his face. "The spell I performed wasn't supposed to do what it did. I only meant to scare him, but the spell flawed. It put a curse on him."

"The Garwin Curse."

"Yes, it was named that later on."

"Did you ever figure out how to fix it?" Reid asked.

"I thought I did, but he died. I never knew his true feelings." Jonathan said sadly. "He died in my arms. After that, I wrote the book called Garwin Curse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb looked around, out the corner of his eye he saw something. He took a double take and saw a book. It was the Garwin Curse. He picked it up and he looked through it again.

"What's this?" Caleb said looking at the last page. "How could I have not noticed this before?" He ran into the house, running towards the basement door. He turned the handle, this time it didn't shock him.

He opened up the basement door. There was someone there blocking him from the stairwell that would led him down into the basement.

He had medium blonde hair and dark gray eyes. He looked a lot like Reid. '_Reid's hotter.'_ Caleb thought to himself.

"Please, tell him." The boy said.

"Tell who?" Caleb asked, but it was too late. The boy who looked a lot like Reid disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What book?" Reid asked.

"I wrote it after what happened. It explained what happened. I wrote in there how all the men in the Garwin family would be affected by the curse. I didn't know if that was true or not. The day that Matthew died, I had figured out how to get rid of the curse. All I needed was him to say who he loved. It didn't matter who. He just needed to. I tried to convince Matthew what was happening to him. He passed out while I was telling him. I tried to wake him. When he did he was too weak. He started to say something, but I couldn't hear anything. Then he died, right there in my arms." Jonathan stood up.

"Wow" Reid gasped.

"I guess he didn't love me."

"But he did." A voice called from the steps.

"Caleb?" Reid said looking towards the stairs.

"Jonathan, he did love you." Caleb said coming out into the open.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Here look at the last line in the book." Caleb said holding out the Garwin Curse.

Jonathan read it, "That's not my handwriting. That's Matthew's."

"Yep."

"But I don't understand. He never told me he loved me. If he had, he wouldn't have died."

A blonde boy appeared in front of everyone, "But Jonathan I did."

"Matthew?" Jonathan asked.

"You were leaning over me. Your long hair in my face. I could barely breathe. I was cold. But there you were. You had tears streaming down your face. I realized how I felt. So, I told you that I loved you. Then I felt myself slip away. I was happy though, I died in the arms of someone I loved."

"But Matthew, I didn't hear you. What about Jezebel?" Jonathan cried.

Caleb walked over towards Reid, listening intently to Jonathan and Matthew.

"Jonathan, is that what started it all? Did you see Jezebel kiss me?"

"Yes." Jonathan said looking guilty.

"If you had stayed longer you'd seen me push her away. She disgusted me."

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why I didn't hear you." Jonathan cried.

"Wait a minute." Matthew stopped to think. "What was the loud noise I could hear above me?"

"What do you mean?" Jonathan thought about it. "Oh, the dogs barking. Oh my, that's why I didn't hear it. At the same time it was feeding time for the hounds. You know how loud they get. Oh, Matthew I'm sorry." Jonathan pulled the blonde boy, who looked a lot like Reid, into a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand." Reid said. "Why now? Jonathan, why have you been following me?"

"I've been trying to warn you, you don't have much time. Tell the one you love you love them. Make sure they hear you, or it'll be too late. You'll end up like me and Matthew."

"But I have plenty of time. I still have 10 days." Reid said.

"No, you don't." Matthew said. "Reid, you're only counting the days of after you woke up."

"Wait are you saying the curse was in affect even in my sleep?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Jonathan said.

"Then that means…" Caleb started out.

"That means that today's the 14th day." Reid's eyes rolled backwards. He passed out.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled catching him before he hit the floor.

"I'm sorry Caleb. Matthew and I have to go. We're finally allowed to leave, together. Good luck. Hopefully he'll realize before it's too late who he really loves." Jonathan grabbed a hold of Matthew's hand. "I wish you well."

Matthew nodded, "Hopefully you two can break the curse."

Caleb blinked and the two boys were no longer there. He looked down at Reid. "Reid. Wake up! Please, wake up."

**A/N:: I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing it. I'll post up chapter 16, the last chapter, tomorrow. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 16: Ascending

**A/N:: here you go. The last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

_Previously::_

"_That means that today's the 14th day." Reid's eyes rolled backwards. He passed out._

_"Reid!" Caleb yelled catching him before he hit the floor._

_"I'm sorry Caleb. Matthew and I have to go. We're finally allowed to leave, together. Good luck. Hopefully he'll realize before it's too late who he really loves." Jonathan grabbed a hold of Matthew's hand. "I wish you well."_

_Matthew nodded, "Hopefully you two can break the curse."_

_Caleb blinked and the two boys were no longer there. He looked down at Reid. "Reid. Wake up! Please, wake up."_

**Chapter 16:: Ascending.**

"Reid. Wake up. Please." Caleb repeated. He looked at the time on his watch, it was 3:29pm.

For some reason the time meant something to him. He realized he'd have to wake Reid up before it became 3:32.

He shook Reid hard. Nothing. Reid didn't wake up. Tears ran down Caleb's face. He looked around.

Reid and Caleb were no longer in the basement. Caleb realized that they were in the Putnam barn.

'_How is this possible? The barn burned down.' _Caleb thought.

He heard the sound of dogs barking. '_Wait, I know where I am'_ Caleb looked down at his clothes. He recognized the same clothes that Jonathan had been wearing.

He leaned over Reid, he too was wearing the same clothes.

"Reid! Wake up." Caleb said shaking him.

Reid's eyes opened slowly, "Caleb?"

"Reid, you okay?"

"I'm cold." Reid whispered.

"I know. Reid, you have to tell me something." Caleb cried.

Reid nodded slightly, closing his eyes.

"Reid, tell me, who do you love?" Caleb cried.

Reid mumbled something. Caleb leaned in slightly, tilting his head to hear him.

"Louder." Caleb said, leaning in even more. "Please, you don't have much time."

"I love _you_." Reid whispered.

Caleb gasped in happiness, "Oh, I love you too."

Reid gasped inwardly. His eyes closed as he breathed out one last breath.

"No." Caleb cried. "But he said it. He said he loved me. How can this be?"

Caleb laid his head against Reid's chest. He cried silently. He felt his surroundings change. He knew that he was back in the basement.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked as he saw Caleb and Reid.

"Go away." Caleb cried.

Caleb lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said leaning downwards kissing Reid.

He turned his head and cried. Then he felt the body beneath him take a breath.

Caleb looked to see Reid's gray eyes staring at him. Reid smiled.

"You're okay." Caleb cried in happiness. "You're alive."

"I'm alive." Reid said sitting up.

"How do you feel?" Caleb asked standing up, he held out his hand and helped Reid stand.

"I'm…" A silver cloud surrounded him and then shot through him. He pupils grew, he felt powerful. He fell back on his butt.

"Reid!" Tyler ran towards him.

"Reid, are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"I'm fine.' Reid laughed. 'So, that's what it feels like to ascend."

"Caleb, what time is it?" Tyler asked.

Caleb looked at his watch, he laughed. "3:32pm."

"Why did this happen to us?" Reid asked.

"Just because…you know what, I don't know." Caleb held out his hand and helped Reid up again. He kissed him gently.

"So, what did I miss?" Tyler laughed.

"You missed the start of beautiful relationship." Reid laughed wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck.

"Come on lover boys, let's get something to eat." Tyler laughed.

-THE END-

Stay Tuned For The Sequel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:: in the mean time. Here's a sneak peek. Review if you like it.**

-Prologue-

Three months ago Caleb and Reid went through a very rough patch. They had to face the Grimmere, who turned out to be a ghost of Jonathan. They helped both Jonathan Danvers and Matthew Garwin find each other again.

Reid finally ascended and was now going to community college with his boyfriend, who happens to be Caleb. Neither of them know the challenges that they are going to face.

How will Caleb react when he finds out Reid's big secret?

In these next few months Caleb and Reid will face challenges that _no one_ will be able to help. Not even their friends and family.

Will they be able to handle it? Will Caleb and Reid's relationship stay strong?

**A/N:: Okay, so I'm really good at picking titles, sort of. I need some help on a title for the sequel. Trust me, if you liked this story. You'll love the sequel, hopefully.**

**Much Love, Take Care, Be Safe**

**-Hikari-**


	19. My Thanks

**_I wanted to give thanks to all of those who reviewed and love this story_**

Dark Angel's Blue Fire

xXwild-childXx

sporty-mia09

WrathWings

Lanaktty

hana koikogoro

SlashmasterAeoniX

Zane Snape

DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC

LittleLie

raven2547-- who gave me the title of the sequel btw! loves ya!

demonickiwi

Moony that Chick in Black

paige

blueangel1987

Fear of Apathy

firerose

victoria

GinnyYvetteHermione

Jessie13

FloofWolfe

Gabwr

Tiffany Baisden

Kitten

animegurl715

Ashley

Super Crazy Fan

CxR Lover!

poprox'n'coke:: love the name!

andromeda90

fidelis5588

star

gordongirl18

angela

byteme27886

bebabybee

ImmenseBeauty

1Tru3Lov3

Breiscrazy

malicious fairy

brrwsklly

mysterymaker101

noname4u:: heh. my first and one and only flamer.

killedbychocolate

xaxtwilightxseductionx

RobynLesko

Corlin

Embry

Baby Sweet

BlackCaleb

**_Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
